Dancing Heart
by BlackMoonIvy
Summary: Seto Kaiba is emotionally untouchable by anyone. He's a loner. But...when he sees Tea(Anzu) dance, his heart changes its mind.


Saturday morning, Tea walked into the deserted dance studio, pretty sure no one had followed her. She walked up the stairs into the dim room on the third floor. Tea didn't care about the broken and dark windows and worn wooden floor because the room was spacious enough for her to practice. The big mirror covering one of the walls helped. She placed her radio on one of the rusty chairs and turned it on. The sad sound of a violin came on as Tea took off her jeans and shirt revealing a black leotard underneath. After she put on her slippers, she stretched and began to dance. She danced around the room, twirling around and around. She jumped in the air and twirled around in the air.

"This is perfect," she thought. Tea closed her eyes, dreaming of New York. Pretty soon the room disappeared and all Tea was only aware of the soft music and dancing. Sixteen-year-old Seto Kaiba sat in the back seat of his limo and smiled. The old dance studio off the side of the freeway would be perfect for his next business site. He would tear it down and make a special gaming arcade. The studio was far enough away from the city to attract new customers from other cities near by. _This is perfect_, he thought.

"Master Kaiba, we're here," the chauffeur said.  
"Good."Seto said. The car stopped and he got out of the van. His sapphire blue eyes looked up at the building in front of him. "This is just the right size" he thought,"Maybe I won't have to tear it down after all." To make sure he walked in and checked every room.

There was one more room left. Kaiba walked up to the dim room on the third floor, glanced inside and his heart stopped. Tea danced in the room unaware of his presence.

Kaiba knew Tea at school and wherever Yugi went, Tea wasn't that far behind. She was at duelist kingdom, and at the Battle city tournament. She tended to annoyhim sometimes, with her "Don't you have a heart?" speeches. He even remembered that time she had told him off at duelist kingdom. He remembered how she had asked him if he had any friends at the end of the day, which he didn't. He only knew her as an annoying classmate who shows up everywhere. To paraphrase, he didn't know or care much about her. Of course not. He was a loner with a cool distant exterior. No one knew the real him except for his little brother, Mokuba. Seto accepted that fact, but now...

Tea looked so beautiful just now. Her brown hair swished with her every movement. Her cerulean eyes brightened with a passion. This was a side of her that he had never seen. She seemed stronger and more human somehow. And the way she danced! She looked like a mystical fairy, light on her feet. At that moment, Seto wanted to know more about her. And he would...

Seto tried to leave quietly but Tea spun around when she saw his reflection in the mirror. She looked right at him, surprised at first, then angry. "What are you doing here?" she asked hotly. Seto put himself back in the cold exterior.

"The better question is what are you doing here. This is private property. I bought this land for myself." Seto countered. He stayed near the door.

Tea blinked."What?" was the only word that came through her lips.

Seto thought Tea looked cute when she was confused. But as soon as the thought entered his mind he chased it away and only said, "You heard me. This studio is mine. I know that even a Chihuahua with Joey's brain could understand that."

"Don't talk down to me, Kaiba." Tea shot back, obviously ticked off, "Anyway, why do you want this place?"

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I'm going to tear this place down and build another business." Tea gasped with disbelief. "You can't!" She ran up to Kaiba boldly and looked directly into his eyes without blinking. She held back straight and held her chin up high. "You can't do this" she repeated, more calmly this time making it all the more stern, "This is the only place where I can truly be free."

Kaiba only raised an eyebrow. He remained non-chalant but his insides were brewing. She was way to close and her deep blue eyes shined into his. Strangely enough, she wasn't annoying him this time. There was something else that made him feel uneasy. Her eyes were looking into his uninvitingly. He noticed he could see his reflection in her eyes. He responded,"Free or not; this place isn't yours." Her eyes flashed with white-hot anger.

"This place is going down next Friday, but I expect you to never return before then." Kaiba continued. He smiled cruelly and added,"I will plant hidden cameras everywhere. If you happen to return, I will have you arrested."

"How can you be so cold!" Tea cried out. Her voice broke, as well as her heart, when she said,"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will. Good-bye." Kaiba turned and started to leave but Tea grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" she begged.

The warmth of her hand seeped into his sleeve and startled him. Seto Kaiba caught his breath. He looked from Tea to her grip on his arm. His eyes widened. His face became pale. Then he blushed. He could have kicked himself for blushing.

"Please don't tear this place down." She said. Her rosy lips quivered. A tear ran down her cheek. "This place means too much to me." Another tear ran down her cheek. She grimaced. Of all the people in the world, she had to cry in front of Kaiba.

Seeing Tea cry made something in Kaiba feel funny. Impulsively, he reached out and tenderly caressed Tea's cheek. This time, her eyes widened as he wiped her tears. _What's going on?_ she thought.

Kaiba, realizing what he had done, jerked his arm back and ran into the hall, down the stairs and out of the building. What possessed me to do that? He thought as he threw himself into the car and said,"Drive. Drive fast. " The chauffer, knowing better not to ask any questions, put his foot down on the gas and sped down the road.

Tea looked into the hall stunned. Her hand touched her cheek, the place Kaiba had touched her. Her heart beat against her chest, like a caged bird, trying to get free.

"That was strange...and kinda nice." She said aloud. That's when she realized she was still wearing nothing but a leotard. And Kaiba had seen her like that. She whacked her hand against her forehead. Everyone in the city was able to hear her when she shrieked:

"HOW I COULD BE SO STUPID?"


End file.
